


Right Here

by gblvr



Category: CSI: Las Vegas
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-26
Updated: 2009-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 'let's talk about you and me breakfast' that turns into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Here

After months of build-up, Gil had asked Greg out for breakfast -- not a "let's talk about work" breakfast, but a "let's talk about you and me breakfast" -- a date. Things went well; they talked and flirted and really connected, and Gil only realized that they'd been in the restaurant for hours when their server asked if they wanted lunch. They hadn’t even touched, but Gil was thrumming with anticipation; he wanted to leave, wanted to be somewhere private and quiet and hidden, so that he could touch and taste and memorize every part of Greg.

Gil glanced to Greg to gauge his interest in lunch, and caught him staring. Greg smiled and looked down at the table for a second before looking back at Gil with appraising eyes. He looked away again as he began to blush, a flush of color that spread across the top of his cheekbones in rosy contrast with the dark smudge of his lashes. Gil forced his attention back to the waiter, asking for the check, hoping it would be quick so they could get out of there.

They sat in silence for the few minutes it took the waiter to come back; it wasn't uncomfortable, though, and neither of them seemed to want to break it. As Gil placed the check and some bills on the table, he cocked an eyebrow at Greg, who had finally looked up again.

"Want to get out of -?" "Can we-?"

They spoke at the same time, and Greg grinned widely as he nodded. "Yes...I do."

Gil stood and offered his hand to Greg, who took it and pulled himself up, squeezing before he let go. They walked out to Gil's SUV, in the same comfortable silence that had enveloped them before. Gil walked close, pressing his hand into the small of Greg’s back, rubbing small circles with his thumb. When they got to the truck, he unlocked the doors with the key fob, and opened Greg’s for him. Greg stepped between the open door and the side of the truck, hesitating a moment when Gil’s hand fell to his waist.

“Maybe we should-“ As Greg spoke, he turned to Gil, who pulled him close and pressed a soft kiss against the corner of Greg’s mouth. When Greg didn’t pull back, Gil kissed him again, softly at first, then with more pressure and heat as Greg opened up. He sucked Greg’s lower lip between his teeth, wanting to know if the noises that Greg was making could possibly sound any better, and was pleasantly surprised to find out that they could and did, especially when combined with the heavy weight of Greg leaning into him. It was hard to tear himself away from the sweet taste of coffee and Greg, but he was in danger of doing something really stupid, like pushing Greg into the backseat and fucking him right there in the parking lot, so he forced himself to pull away.

He took a moment to catch his breath before he turned Greg towards the truck, and surreptitiously repositioned his erection as he walked to his side of the car. He got inside, thinking about which of them lived closer. While fastening his seatbelt, he decided that he did; he knew there were condoms and lube in his bathroom, something he hoped they’d be using very soon. He had no idea of what Greg might or might not have, so he decided on his place.

* * *

The ride over was quiet, but this time the silence was far from comfortable. He was hyperaware of Greg –- every movement, every sound, seemed magnified. At the last light before the turn-off to his street, he glanced over to find Greg staring again. A slow smile spread across his face when he realized he’d been caught, and Gil could feel an answering smile on his own face, and he stared right back.

“Light’s green.” The smile changed to a smirk when the car behind them honked, but Greg didn’t look away. Gil did, but only as long as it took them to cover the remaining distance to his house. He was setting the parking brake and undoing his seatbelt before he looked over at Greg, and saw that he was doing the same thing. Gil threw open the truck door and hurried up the walk to the front door with Greg right behind.

Gil barely got the door locked before Greg was on him, with lips and teeth and hands, undoing buttons and snaps and zippers for the both of them. He undid the cuffs of Gil’s shirt, and pushed it off and onto the floor before he pulled his own sweater off, and threw it on top of Gil’s discarded shirt.

Despite his eagerness earlier, Gil thought things were going a little fast, so he tried to steer Greg towards the bedroom, hoping that if they could get horizontal that he could slow things down a bit. Greg shifted his weight when Gil started to walk, and braced himself so Gil couldn’t move forward.

Greg kissed the hollow of Gil’s throat one last time, and licked upwards, over flexed tendons to Adam’s apple to the edge of Gil’s beard. With gentle hands, he pulled Gil’s head down, so they were mouth-to-mouth before whispering, “I want it right here; I want you to think about this for a long time and always remember that I was so hot for you that we barely made it inside before I was begging you for it.” He kissed Gil then, a deep, hot, nasty kiss that sent off flares of heat in Gil’s gut that were echoed by the heat he was feeling everywhere that Greg was touching him – chest, stomach, the skin bared by the vee of their opened trousers.

Gil managed to get a hand into Greg’s hair and he pulled Greg’s head back and away, so that he could suck on the soft patch of skin beneath Greg’s ear. He used teeth and tongue, intentionally leaving deep red marks on the pale skin, and between tastes, he talked.

“Wanted to be with you for so long,” was met with a gasp; rubbing his thigh against the hard length of Greg’s cock drew a whimper; fingers thrust into Greg’s mouth with an order to suck made Greg moan aloud; when he slipped his hands under Greg’s waistband and pushed the wet fingers into his ass it forced a yell out of him; and when Gil asked “are you begging me yet?”, Greg moaned, “yes, God, please....”

Gil slipped his fingers out of Greg, and pushed his pants and boxers down over his hips. Greg did the same for Gil while he kicked off his shoes and then bent to pull off his socks and untie and remove Gil’s shoes and socks as well. Greg dug around in the pockets of his discarded pants for a few seconds before he smiled and held up a strip of condoms and an equal number of lube packets.

Gil didn’t know whether he should be worried or flattered – he was pretty sure he hadn’t had sex that many times in the last _year_, let alone one day, and the thought that he might not be enough for Greg flashed through his mind for a moment.

He chuckled a bit nervously as he asked, ”Do you always carry that many condoms with you on a first date?

Greg had the grace to at least look embarrassed, but he was still grinning when he answered, “I keep them in my locker, and, well...I was hoping. I mean, I’ve wanted this for a long time, too.” He stood up and kissed Gil, pressing the condoms and lube into his hand.

When they separated, Gil was breathless and wanting. He guided Greg a few steps into the foyer, and turned him towards the console table.

Greg got it right away, and before Gil could even ask, was leaning over the table, ass pushed into the air. He looked back over his shoulder at Gil, and wiggled a bit. “Come on...want you to fuck me, Gil.”

Gil tossed the condoms and lube onto the table next to Greg’s head. He wasn’t going to need them for a bit and he wanted to taste Greg, instead of the mineral flatness of the lube. He started behind Greg’s ear, kissing and touching at random, sometimes nipping or licking as he worked from shoulder to waist to hip to cleft. He lifted Greg’s left leg, pushing it up until rested on the table, and sank to his knees on the thick rug.

Seeing Greg spread out like this was hot, but Gil knew things could be hotter. He leaned in and flicked his tongue against the tight pucker of Greg’s anus, softly at first, but with increasing pressure. When Greg began to arch back in time with the flicks of Gil’s tongue, Gil pushed his tongue inside and grasped Greg’s hips for leverage.

Greg had been talking up to that point, a steady stream of ‘oh, yeahs’ and ‘fuck, yeses’ and ‘more, God, more,’ but now he was reduced to whimpering and the occasional please. Gil considered rimming him until he came, but decided he wanted to fuck him instead. After a final swipe of the tongue across wet skin, Gil stood and retrieved a packet of lube and a condom; he put the condom on first, then tore open the lube and slicked it over the latex. When he pushed a pair of slippery fingers into Greg, they both groaned – even though the rimming had loosened him up a bit, Greg was still really tight.

Gil leaned over Greg, kissing along his shoulder while he worked his fingers in and out. He pushed down against the knot of Greg’s prostate as he whispered, ”Tell me when you’re ready, when you’ve had enough.”

“Now...I’m ready _now_...please.”

Gil straightened and pulled his fingers free. Using that hand to steady his cock, he pushed in, trying to go slowly, but it felt so good that he just kept going, sliding into tight heat until he was pressed against Greg’s back. He pulled back and thrust in again almost immediately, loving the way that Greg opened up for him. He leaned over, bracing his hands on the edge of the table and grinding his hips in a circle against Greg’s ass. Greg arched off the table, twisting his head back to kiss Gil. They remained that way, rocking in a tight embrace for a long moment before Gil grasped Greg’s chin and turned him to face the mirror hanging above the table.

“Watch. I want you to see us, want to see *you*, want to watch your face when you come.”

Greg’s eyes fluttered closed for a second, but when Gil snaked his hand under Greg’s still-raised left leg to grasp his cock, his eyes opened again. He pushed forward into Gil’s hand, and then back onto his cock; Gil echoed the movement with his hips, and within a matter of minutes he was fucking Greg so hard the table was hitting the wall with each thrust. He watched Greg’s face for any signs of pain, but all he could see there was the same thing he knew was on his own face – the intense concentration that precedes a really good orgasm. He thrust a little harder, went a little deeper and tightened his fingers around Greg’s cock until...there. Greg was coming, straining with it, and shouting, and he was so impossibly tighter that Gil was coming too.

* * *

Greg was talking, saying something about sore legs and needing to breathe when Gil recovered enough to realize that he was still laying on him, and that Greg’s right leg had supported most of his weight for the better part of an hour. He pressed a kiss between Greg’s shoulder blades, and straightened enough to pull out, remove and tie off the condom before he helped Greg stand as well. Greg immediately turned and wrapped his arms around Gil, murmuring, “thank you,” before drawing him into a kiss.

Gil pulled away first, and suggested they move to a bed, a suggestion that Greg took to heart – he grabbed Gil by the hand and pulled him into the bedroom, laughing about insatiable sex maniacs as he flopped into the middle of the bed. The door slammed shut, then opened when Gil came back out to pick up the remaining condoms and lube.

He smiled at the mess in the foyer – clothes strewn every where, a chip in the plaster where the table had hit too hard one too many times, empty condom and lube packets – Greg was right. He would remember this one for a long time....

He was still smiling when Greg called him back into the bedroom.


End file.
